Rin
by Asthethicc
Summary: Rin has grown into a fine young lady, but inuyasha didn't expect a visit from her XD a fic for White. Knight. Spirit (No spaces)
1. Rin

**Because I want to mess with .Spirit.**

Inuyasha yellped at the immediate sting of his hair being pulled.

"What the...?" He shifted around himself only to be met with a pair of legs. He trailed his head up to see a black hair. "Um hi?" Minutes went by and Silents annoyingly filled inuyasha's ears.

"Hey lady who are you?" He finally spoke up. "Don't you recognize me,inuyasha?" Inyuasha studied the woman.

Her hair had bangs that swept to the side,but something stood out...She has ears! blackdemon ears! Shiny black hair and ears! Wait if she's a demon...then...?

She's awfully too pretty to be out here all alone...such a curvy body and proportionally good sized breasts. But She doesn't appear to be average. Her Kimono is so...expensive looking. If she's in these clothes,of demon blood,and good looking,She shouldn't be alone. Somebody has to be guarding her.

"How do you know my name,lady?" The woman giggled. "How do i not know my brother-in-law and very trustful friend?" Her hazel eyes shined questioningly.

"What?!" The woman was startled. "Inuyasha, don't yell."

Inuyasha lifted himself off the ground. "Woah woah woah lady,I don't have a sister-in-law! My brother isn't married!" The woman looked a little hurt by Inuyasha's words.

"Little brother." Inuyasha immediately froze at the all too familiar voice. "S-Sesshomaru..." He watched as his older brother approached from behind the mystery lady.

"Sesshomaru!" The lady happily hugged the demon noble. "Sesshomaru! Hey tell me why this lady keeps saying she's married to you?!"

"Because she is,Inuyasha." The demon plainly stated. "What?!"

"Do you not remember Rin? How inconsiderate of you." Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he stared at the black haired woman. "Wh-sh-ri- what?! That's not the little rin i know! Rin never had ears like that and she's certainly not a Demoness!"

At this point sesshomaru was about ready to slice this Boy's head in half. "I had blessed her with demon blood. She is not a full demon,though. I plan to change that very soon." sesshomaru sent a chill down inuyasha's back..."T-That's cool."

"Mama?" inuyasha jumped once more at the instant stab to his ass.

Sesshomaru was having difficulty not to laugh at his idiotic younger brother.

Inuyasha angrily turned around to see a young white haired girl with a sharpened nail giggling.

"Hello sir. Do you know where my mama and daddy is?" inuyasha deadpaned. "It wouldn't happen to be them?" he pointed at rin and sesshomaru. "Mama! Daddy!" the girl happily ran over and hugged her mother. She then climbed on her father's back and began to plan with the dog demon's silver hair.

"Akane,why were you wandering around when I had given you permission to only slaughter the demons who didn't obey their orders correctly?"

"I did daddy. I just had gotten bored and the blood stained my sword so I looked for a river to clean it off." sesshomaru nodded. "Good. You must always keep your sword in mint condition or else it rusts and becomes useless." the girl nodded. "Hai,oto-san!" the girl began to play with sesshomaru's dog tail mindlessly unconscious to the things around her.

"Akane,sweety mommy wants to introduce you to someone." Akane snapped to attention and immediately jumped off her father's back. "yes mama?" Rin guided akane's hand to inuyasha's

"This young man is your uncle. His name is Inuyasha. He saved me when I was a young girl like you."

Inuyasha studied the girl. She looked so much like her father. From the looks and markings to the choice of style.

But there's one thing that stood out for her. She had her mother's gorgeous hazel eyes.

It just so happens that sesshomaru adores the adorable eyes thanking his wife for blessing her with her eyes insted of his. Why? He just does.

"Hello uncle inyu! I love you! ^-^" inuyasha jerked back just abit for her not to notice. "I-I love you too Akane. That's a pretty name. 'deep red.' I like it." inuyasha smiled.

"Daddy picked it out." inuyasha's smile paused as he turned to look at his brother. "Really?" sesshomaru nodded. "I had thought it was a beautiful name." inuyasha shivered at the thought of many other reasons he would choose akane as her name.

"Akane, Rin,come we must be on our way. My mother is requesting an audience." Akane awwed. "Bye Bye uncle Inuy!" she waved as she jumped onto her father's back. "I will see you soon, little brother." sesshomaru jumped away with his daughter. "Good bye inuyasha,I hope to see you very soon." Rin bowed. "Bye Lil Rin. I hope to see you soon too." rin smiled. "Tell kagome I said hi,please?" inuyasha winked. "gottchya." rin bowed once more before following her husband's suit.

She's grown...god damnit sesshomaru how'd you get a hot girl like that you freaky bastard?!


	2. Akane

**for Tiger Paladin :)**

*years later*

akane smiled as she pounced. She laughed at the little shriek that was volumed.

"Akane! That's no fair, you can't pounce on me while I freaking cleaned my sword!" A older, white haired boy who's hair was tied into a loose bun and wore a white and blue patterned kimono. His Gold eyes flashed angrily at the younger girl.

"Oh come on, Ōkami. I'm not trying to kill you or anything." Akane laughed, flipping her silk white hair to the side.

"Doesn't matter! You can't just sneak up on me like that! I'm a wolf yokai! I could have killed you!" Ōkami frowned, lifting the fallen girl into his arms.

"Awww is the lone wolf finally feeling some love for his wife?" Akane asked kissing the wolf yokai's nose. "You know I have always love you, even if we were betrothed." Akane giggled.

"Ōkami?" Akane inquired. "Yes?" Ōkami rose a brow. "You love me,correct?" Ōkami nodded. "And you'll love me even if there was something wrong?"

"Of course." Ōkami nodded, yet slowly this time. "Well...remember when I pounced on you?" Ōkami nodded. "Well...I was gonna tell you that..um..I think I'm."

"What woman?" Ōkami asked thonking his head against her's softly. "I think..I'm pregnant." Ōkami froze. "What?"

"I said I think I'm pregnant." Akane smiled, sheepishly. "HOW?!" Ōkami asked, poking his wife's sides. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW? WE HAD SEX!" Akane poked back, harder on the cheek. Ōkami growled. "I know that!"

"Than stop asking stupid questions!" Akane bested ōkami against his head.

Meanwhile, four adults snickered well...minus one, at the sight of the young couple bickering.

"Sesshōmaru, how'd you end up with these two as a couple?" Inuyasha snickered behind his sleeve.

"It was a deal between the clans. He's from a ōkami yōkai clan. We made a deal based solely on the survival of the cabins bloodline but it seems like akane and ōkami hit the jackpot." Rin giggled.

"His name is Ōkami?" Kagome asked, smiling. "Yep, ironic isn't it?" Rin giggled more as she watched akane slap ōkami's head around.

"I did not think it was an ideal suggestion regarding marriage but to keep the canine yōkai bloodline flowing is a must." Seshōmaru shook his head.

"Even so..they'll be a good husband and wife together...they will live a good long life."


End file.
